Kurogane of the Leaf
by Undead Fangirlsama
Summary: Gajeel Redfox is dead. Fairy Tail is dead. Earthland is dead. Rogue succeeded and the dragons won. Now in a world with giant demon creatures and a shunned blonde brat that reminds him of his friend and rival, Kurogane has one goal; help Naruto. All gods have mercy. Team 6 and Lily are behind him, and they plan to win. (I own nothing but the other characters of Team 6. Not Yaoi!)


**Prologue –**

"'urogane what are you reading?" Red eyes looked up from the rather hard to understand scroll to look at the blonde haired boy with whisker marks standing in front of him.

Uzumaki Naruto was standing in front of him, shifting in front of him from one foot to another's. The older black haired boy raised a pierced eyebrow, but motioned for the boy to take a seat under the tree with him.

"Chakra control exercises," The black haired boy grunted, showing the blonde the scroll he'd borrowed from the genin section in the library. A certain little bookworm probably wouldn't have been pleased with him for stealing the book, but he supposed she'd have been alright with it since he was actually trying to learn something.

"Catra?" Naruto asked.

"Cha-kra,"

"Chakra?"

The older boy nodded with a smirk before narrowing his eyes on his younger friend. The blonde was shifting nervously again.

"What's the matter Naruto?"

"'othing I can't handle 'urogane," Kurogane's eyes slitted upon leaning forwards and giving the blonde a sniff. A stormy expression coming over his face.

"Who." It wasn't a question. He already knew. The ironically renamed ex-Dragon Slayer could already tell the scent on his friend, but he wanted to hear it for himself. Naruto needed someone to look out for him in the orphanage. Kurogane just seemed to be the perfect person for that since he was the one person no one messed with. Not even the older boys dared try on anything on the red eyed five year old who made even the caretakers look away from his gaze.

"Daisuke…" Naruto winced and Kurogane nodded before standing up.

"Stay here, short stuff, I'll be back in a bit," He said as gruffly as he could manage which wasn't really all that much. He voice was still too squeaky and young for making the same drawl he had when he was nineteen.

Standing up, the five year old boy who was once Gajeel Redfox, stood up and dropped his scroll into the blondes lap before stalking off to find the older ten year old orphan who would be graduating from the Ninja Academy next year.

Kurogane needed to remind the older bully why you didn't mess with Kurogane's friends.

There would be hell to pay. No one messed with his friends. Not back in Fairy Tail and most definitely not here.

And no, it wasn't because the blonde boy who smelled like a fox reminded him of a certain pink haired rival back home. Nope. Not at all.

"Come on Lily," Kurogane's said, untangling the black kitten from the hoodie of his jacket and placed the young feline on his shoulder. "We got an idiot to deal with."

* * *

 **Dreamer: Okay, so again a completely _random_ idea. I will need help with this one cause I've never finished either series. Naruto; I made it as it to Gaara's battle with Kimimaro in the anime (slowly still watching that) and the Fairy Tail's welcome home after the Grand Magic Games. I know a bit from research and other fan fictions so I'll gladly take the help.** **As for those of you who are reading this and wishing to strangle me over not updating my other stories** _*Hides behind the upturned kitchen table*_ **I'll allow the other to explain.**

 **Ambush: She's stuck trying to figure out how I _don't_ die fighting trolls.**

 **Moonchaser: Dreamer's being lazy and slow on Sunny and I. I really just want to know what Gramps and the Pervert wants.**

 **Harley: She's doing the same thing with me but she's also brooding over season 15.**

 **Emily: She's actually working on mine currently and hopefully I'll have the new chapter posted next week. Though I woudln't hold your breathe.**

 **Dreamer: Anyways, let me know what you think guys! I'm kinda looking forwards to this one.**

 **HOWLIN'** _*Pauses and kicked the scowling women out of the kitchen before continuing*_ **Mad and Loving it... I need to fix that stupid trap door.**

 **;3**


End file.
